Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima is a fictional character and was one the main antagonists in the Tekken series. A vile and power hungry monster, he is almost always responsible for the events of the games but later his impact seems to decrease as of Tekken 5 and onwards reduced as a plucky comic relief. Though in Tekken 7 he seems to regain his prominence. Heihachi was the main antagonist of 1, the anti-villain of 2, the secondary antagonist of 3, the main antagonist of 4, a minor antagonist/anti-hero for 5 and 6, and the main antagonist of 7. Biography Early life Heihachi Mishima is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, the head and founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu. However, he takes over the company and imprisons his father beneath Hon Maru for years. He married a woman named Kazumi and had a son named Kazuya. In order to prove he is strong, Heihachi threw his son over a cliff to see if he can climb back up. Kazuya succeeded, but only because he inherited the "Devil Gene" which made him extremely powerful. Later he adopted the Chinese orphan Lee Chaolan, but he did this only for giving Kazuya a rival and he never cared about him. ''Tekken 1'' Heihachi announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament to test his son's fighting skills. Kazuya defeated him, and got thrown into the same cliff as a child. ''Tekken 2'' Heihachi manages to survive the fall but Kazuya takes control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and becomes a tyrant like him. Heihachi went to the mountains with his bear Kuma and started training. Two years later, the Mishima Zaibatsu announces The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. After much deviant acts, Heihachi vows to take back the Zaibatsu and enters the Tournament. Along the way, he encounters Lee and defeats him. Heihachi finally succeeds by defeating Kazuya and throwing him into the mouth of a volcano. After this he expelled Lee from the Mishima Zaibatsu for cooperation with Kazuya. ''Tekken 3'' Heihachi got back Mishima Zaibatsu after defeated Kazuya. He organized Tekken Force and sent them to produce food and feed poor people in order to gain a support world leaders. 15 years later, Tekken Force in the Middle America dug a still a mysterious creature. Heihachi learned that the creature can be legendary God of Fighting Ogre. Heihachi thought that if he capture Ogre he will rule the world. One day, Heihachi was visited by a 15-year-old boy named Jin Kazama, who was his grandson and Kazuya's son. Jin told him what was happened with his mother Jun Kazama and Heihachi convinced him that Ogre is a reason for the disappearance of the best fighters in the world. On Jin's nineteenth birthday, Heihachi announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. He also saw that Jin has a dangerous force which Kazuya had too. Heihachi decided to kill Jin after he captured Ogre. When Jin defeated Ogre Tekken Force with Heihachi started shooting to him. Then in Jin awakened Devil Gene. He attacked Tekken Force and Heihachi and flew away. ''Tekken 4'' Heihachi failed to capture Ogre, but with the help of scientists, he collected his blood and tissues. It was used to create a new life form by combining Heihachi's and Ogre's genetic material. Experiment failed, but Heihachi learned that the Devil Gene is necessary to integrate Ogre's genome with his own. To get the Devil gene Heihachi searched Jin, who had transformed into the Devil in the last Tournament. During the searching he learned that body of his son Kazuya, whom he killed 20 years ago was stored in biotech firm called G Corporation. Heihachi sent Tekken Force to raid G Corporation to obtain Kazuya's remains. The mission ended when Kazuya revived by G Corporation retaliated. To create a new life form Heihachi needed the body of Kazuya or Jin, because both have Devil Gene. He decided to announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. During the Tournament Heihachi ordered Tekken Force to capture Jin. In the final battle he was fighting with Kazuya, and defeated him. He didn't kill him and they both went to Hon Maru. When Kazuya saw Jin he deafened Heihachi. When he awakened Kazuya was unconscious after battle with Jin. Heihachi decided defeat his grandson, but Jin transformed into the Devil. He was near to kill him, but suddenly he said "Thank my mother, Jun Kazama" and flew away. ''Tekken 5'' After their loss to Jin Heihachi and Kazuya in Hon Maru were attacked by the Jacks sent by G Corporation. The two worked together until Kazuya sold him out by tossing him to the Jacks. A Jack just activated a self-destruct sequence, and Heihachi was presumed dead. In reality, he was just tossed a few miles away from the explosion and landed on a graveyard. He was unconscious for weeks and awaked to learn that the Mishima Zaibatsu is taken. Because of that, Heihachi entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to regain his company. ''Tekken 6'' In previous tournament Heihachi battled with Raven. After fight, he returned to Mishima Zaibatsu. Suddenly, his entry has been blocked by Jin, who has taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Heihachi enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to regain his company. In Scenario Campaign Heihachi met his son Lars Alexandersson, who defeated him. ''Tekken 7'' Heihachi Mishima appears in Tekken 7 where it's revealed that he seemingly kills Kazumi but despite this he still loves her. Heihachi maybe brings back the Mishima Zaibatsu again after Jin's disappearance at the end of Tekken 6. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Heihachi makes an appearance as one of the playable character in the videogame Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Opening After all these years, Heihachi finally perfected the youth formula. Being younger, Heihachi thought the whole world looks brand new, and his for the taking. Heihachi decided to test his abilities, by pushing himself harder than before. But instead of dealing with his family first and dealing with their weaknesses, Heihachi decided to go to a place with warriors he's never encountered before, and fight them. Confronting Toro As Heihachi fought off these warriors one by one, he was utterly disappointed, and that none could truly test his abilities. Shortly after, Heihachi encountered the cats; Toro and Kuro, while thinking that the trial was a waste. While that was going on, Toro and Kuro were trying to figure out if they were staring at Heihachi, but during the conversation, Toro accidentally called Heihachi an elder Warrior. Angered, Heihachi replied by asking if he looks like a feeble old man. Toro tried to tell him he meant no harm, but Kuro replied if Heihachi is feeble or not. More enraged, Heihachi confronted both Toro and Kuro at the same time. Despite Heihachi being outnumber 2 to 1, Heihachi managed to defeat both Toro and Kuro. Confronting Polygon Man and Acquiring his Power Shortly after the defeat of Toro and Kuro, Heihachi encountered Polygon Man. The two fought each other, but Heihachi managed to defeat Polygon Man and acquired his power. After the defeat of Polygon Man, Heihachi was proud of himself, that he did better than he expected. He also replied that the formula gave him strength and reflexes that he hadn't felt since the prime of his youth. He also thought that the formula did more than he expected, and that it gave him a power like no other. With this new power, Heihachi decided to use this power to take over the world. Super Moves Like every characters in this Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, Heihachi has three super moves that can be used during a fight. *Level 1: Lightning Hammer- Heihachi stomps the ground so hard that it emits a lightning bolt that travels upwards. *Level 2: Kuma Tag Team!- Heihachi summons Kuma to help him fight the opponents. Kuma attacks with claws, body slam, and farts. *Level 3: Rockets Away!- Heihachi straps his opponents onto a rocket. He watches with a pair of binoculars as they are being into outer space. After the rocket launches, Heihachi laughs out loud as there's nothing the opponents can't do about it. Project X Zone Heihachi makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a boss and is a support character for any of the playable characters. Crosspedia Entry A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, and also known as the "King of Iron Fist." Just as this name suggests, he has fists capable of destroying everything in his path, and the force of will to return alive from even the most massive explosions. Cold and ruthless, he will even manipulate other members of his own family, and totally crush anyone who stands against him. The Devil Gene found in his son, Kazuya, and grandson, Jin, quickly caught his attention, and he hurried to find a way to obtain that power for himself. He is also extremely aware of the deterioration of his body due to old age. After much research, he succeeded in creating a pharmaceutical fountain of youth. Having used the drug on himself, he he as now been restored to a younger and more powerful body. Players *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Kuma *Ganryu *Lee Chaolan *Paul Phoenix *King *Marshall Law *Forest Law *Yoshimitsu *Jack *Jack-2 *Lei Wulong *Roger *Alex *Eddy Gordo *Julia Chang *Gun Jack *Mokujin *Ogre *True Ogre *Tetsujin *Jack-5 *Jack-6 Screams *Heihachi screams in Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament Relatives *Jinpachi Mishima - Father *Kazumi Mishima - Wife *Kazuya Mishima - Son *Lars Alexandersson - Son (illegitimate) *Lee Chaolan - Adoptive Son *Jin Kazama - Grandson Gallery Indeks555.jpg 180px-Heihachi (T2)3.jpg|Heihachi in Tekken 2 6220-heihachi mishima super.jpg|Heihachi in Tekken 3 The mishima kazama family minus jun and jinpachi by blackviper 55-d54w3fo.jpg|Mishima - Kazama family : Asuka, Jun, Lee, Lars, Jinpachi, Kazuya, Jin, young Heihachi and Kuma mega_heihachi_by_vinmoawalt-d4icd1t.jpg Mokujin_Monster_in_TBV.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Heihachi and his Goons.png|Heihachi and his Goons (Tekken OVA/Motion Picture) Heihachi- NOW YOU WILL BEGIN!.png|Heihachi sends a message to the Tekken Fighters (Tekken OVA/The Motion Picture) Heihachi on a Top Floor.png|Heihachi Meditation (Tekken OVA/Motion Picture) Videos Tekken 2 Heihachi Mishima Ending|Heihachi's Tekken 2 ending Tekken 3 Heihachi Ending|thumb|Heihachi's Tekken 3 ending Tekken 4 Heihachi's ending. Tekken 5 - Heihachi Mishima ending - HQ|Heihachi's Tekken 5 ending Tekken 6 Heihachi Mishima Ending Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Heihachi Ending|right|300px|Heihachi's Tekken Tag 2 ending Playstation All Stars Battle Royale - Heihachi Intro, Rival Fight, and Ending|Heihachi Mishima's Intro, Rival, and Ending Cutscenes in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Martial Artists Category:Tekken Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Military Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spouses Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revived Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Crossover Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Rich Villains Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Playstation All Stars Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Polluters Category:God Wannabe Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Incriminators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bosses Category:Project X Zone Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed